NaLu Oneshot AU
by RisingChaos
Summary: A very brief oneshot, AU. After a traumatic experience Lucy has been plagued with panic attacks, her best friend Natsu is always there for her when it happens. Rated T for mention of adult situations (Rape)


**NaLu AU One Shot**

**by**

**Rising Chaos**

All she could hear was her own heartbeat. The world around her was mute. She could feel herself shaking harder and harder as she continued to sob. Her tears dropped to the wood floor as she rocked herself back and fourth. She could feel someone's hands on her shoulders, but she refused to look up, to look at anything. Her eyes were shut tight as the image played over and over again in her mind.

She felt her back hit the ground as her hands were pried away from her and pinned above her head. A weight settled on her hips and something warm and calloused touched her cheek and there was a slight pressure on her forehead. When she opened her eyes the familiar face of her best friend was there, his eyes closed, his forehead resting against hers and then she realized that the screams being drowned out were her own.

She stilled, her memory coming back to her slowly. She was in her apartment, her best friend Natsu was there. He was chasing her dog Plue when he ran into a shelf and shattered a vase and that's what triggered it. Lucy inhaled deeply. She knew Natsu sensed her ease when he opened his eyes to meet hers.

"Better?"

Unable to find her voice, Lucy simply nodded. Natsu released his grip on her wrists and got off of her only to lie down next to her. His concern clear on his face as his eyes never left hers.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do." He whispered.

Lucy only nodded again, knowing he was talking about the position he had her in. She knew why he would feel the need to apologize but she didn't have the strength to tell him it was all right at the moment. She needed to breathe, to get her head clear.

"What can I do?" Natsu asked, he almost sounded desperate.

Lucy only shook her head, she closed her eyes and tried to take a calming breath. It had happened a few months back, it was in the middle of the night, she awoke to the sound of glass shattering and the next thing she knew she was being tied down to her bed, her clothes ripped off. She had started to scream when a cloth was shoved in her mouth.

There were three of them, they still have yet to find who did it. They were smart enough to put on condemns and wear gloves as they took turns raping her. Natsu had been away for spring break and even then he hadn't found out about it until a month later when her other best friend Levy had asked her about a follow up with the police in front of him.

He had been livid. He nearly destroyed her apartment in his fury, that's when she found out her new panic attacks could be triggered by sound. He had been so enraged but the second he saw her crumple to the floor he was by her side, trying to coax her into calming down.

She felt his hand slide into hers. When she opened her eyes again she was surprised to see Natsu with unshed tears.

"Natsu?" she whimpered, she had never seen her best friend cry in all four years of their friendship, she had never seen him shed a single tear.

He squeezed her hand. "I hate this. I wasn't there to protect you in the first place and now I'm the one who keeps making you relive it. And I don't know what to do, _dammit_, I just don't know and I hate it Lucy. I hate it. I don't know how to help you Luce."

Lucy wiped away the tears and shifted closer to him. "Stay with me tonight." Not that she had to ask, he had been sleeping on her couch ever since he found out. He rarely even left her side unless someone else was with her but tonight she needed something more and he did too. "Just hold me until I fall asleep, then don't let go."

Lucy watched as Natsu sniffle, he then got to his knees, he pulled Lucy up with him. She let him lift her up and gently lay her down on her new bed frame and mattress, Natsu had burnt her old ones and she was glad he did.

Natsu sank onto the bed next to her before pulling up the covers over both of them and shutting off the light. Lucy knew Natsu could practically see just as well in the dark as he could in light so when his nose brushed hers she knew it wasn't an accident.

"I'm sorry Lucy."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." Lucy whispered, she knew he blamed himself for what happened which was just ridiculous to the blonde.

"I do. I'm sorry for this." He whispered back.

Just as Lucy was about to open her mouth she felt soft lips on her own. The kiss was tentative, slow and gentle; she closed her eyes as she kissed him back, loving how it felt. She felt warm, protected and safe. When Natsu pulled away, Lucy couldn't figure out his expression, so she kissed him again, lightly, testing to see what his reaction would be. His hand came up to her cheek and his fingers traced along her jaw, his lips molded perfectly with hers. He pulled away and pecked her lips before pulling her in to his chest and wrapping his arms protectively around her.

She listened to the sound of his heart, it's steady rhythm lulling her to sleep. She knew she would sleep peacefully tonight and tomorrow she would start to really face her demons so she could move on but until then she would just enjoy the fact that her first _real_ kiss was by the man she's been in love with for over a year.

**...**

**So. Yeah. Just wrote this and posted it. My Miraxus lemon that i've been working on has been seriously giving me a hard time. It's in the final 'act' and it's just not wanting to come out. So, hopefully that'll be posted soon. I'm trying to finish that before I start to publish a new chapter fic I'm working on. **

**Anyway, I was just in the mood to write some comforting drabble. Let me know your thoughts I'd appreciate it :)**


End file.
